


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心8

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心8

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

8.  
叶修回到家时，韩文清正一口一口的喂布丁营养粥，画面不过份严肃也不过份柔情，反正布丁是不挑食，也不敢挑食。

韩文清作息标准，平时对饮食十分克制，家里的食物多半是他张罗，家务事也不大让叶修经手，他见识过叶修忙活半天一事无成最后瘫在沙发上去了半条命的样子，当初就决定叶修负责貌美如花，自己赚钱养家煮饭浇花，他想过把叶修宠着，让叶修无忧无虑开心着就很好，却不知道十分不容易。

叶修提早回来了，韩文清擦拭了布丁沾着汤汁的小嘴，便上前接过叶修的行李，一点都不重，叶修看起来却不轻松。 

" 有点晕机。 "  
他回应了韩文清关切的眼神，布丁看清楚来人咧着嘴笑出声响，伸小手朝他挥动着，叶修先去抱起布丁哄哄，让布丁靠在肩头撒一会儿娇，韩文清是看出叶修脚步虚浮，想要接手，叶修才轻声道 " 没事，我再抱一会儿。"

" 我一会儿要去训练营，你不舒服多休息，我联系褓姆过来。"

" 好。"

韩文清不得不承认，叶修回来的很突然，但不论叶修甚么时候回来，他都会显得无措，他想把叶修的行李收拾了，然后就发现用完的抑制剂，发现叶修带了很多的抑制剂。

" 老韩，我还是晕。"  
叶修给自己倒了水，在沙发上有点颓然地摸了摸后颈，他不确定是晕机还是感冒，只好先放下布丁不敢太亲昵。

叶修很少那么认真的把疲惫显现出来，韩文清知道自己做些甚么都远比收行李好。

温厚的掌心覆在叶修后颈，力度适中的揉按，叶修放松地低下头，晕眩的症状舒缓许多，但凡韩文清靠近他一点他都会舒服许多，叶修忍不住抬手去抚着韩文清的手背。

" 你的体质太寒了。" 触及的肌肤冰凉，韩文清恐怕自己的体温不够，转身张望着想藉助外力。

" 你帮我揉一揉就好。"  
" 弄那个会吵得我更疼的。"

因为叶修表明了怕吵，韩文清只好放弃了吹风机加温的效果，重新审慎的按摩着叶修颅后的穴位，叶修的后颈有他的标记，现在被他揉的有点发红，韩文清便移开了目光。

" 我回来的时候给你抓点药。"

" 好。"

门阖上的时候叶修拨了拨后脑杂乱的头发，有些失神，被戏谑地乱称呼为蛊王、偷心贼、叶妲己，想起来也恍如隔世，以往他无心撩遍全荣耀，今时他费心也撩不动一个他最在乎的韩文清。

叶修以为人是越不对盘越能互补，看准韩文清纵使口不对心也是一根筋，他善使的套路多少能从韩文清这儿占便宜，却不料韩文清比他更迂回，迂回的让他害怕，让他没底。

" 很苦。"

" 忍一会儿就回甘了。" 对叶修的哀怨，韩文清凭借几年家属的资格，可以无动于衷 "再不忌口，身体又老犯毛病。" 

叶修还眼巴巴着冰箱的方向，没有死心 "时常犯点小毛病不是有助于增强免疫吗，才不会年老时一病不起…"

" 那上回布丁生病你着急成甚么样子。" 

" 年幼的那是另一回事…" 

" 剛看冰箱里的芋头蛋糕少了一块，你已经吃过了。"

" 我分一半给布丁了。"

" 那就只能再吃一半。"

叶修动身时被韩文清一把抓了回来量了额温 " 低烧，微波了才可以吃。"

叶修对加热的蛋糕也没甚么兴致了，只是懒洋洋的赖再韩文清怀里 " 好苦。"

对于叶修的示弱和眼带勾引，韩文清是很难自持的，低头轻吻了叶修还泛着中药味的嘴角，然后双方都不甚满足，叶修把握着时机自己将唇送了上去，他的Alpha远比蛋糕更让人痴迷。

韩文清只能把人抱进了卧室，过程十分缠绵，以至于他喘息剧烈的交代了声 " 摀耳朵。"

叶修听到吹风机声音时被吓了一跳，下意识的摀起耳朵然后慢慢回神，他已经吹过头发了，但显然是没有到达韩文清的标准。

" 吹完头发要干甚么。" 一坐一立，面对韩文清结实的胸腹以下，叶修若有所思地问。

" 你说呢。"

叶修不是真的狐狸精，所以他不好说出干我这样有失节操的话，但他往后挪了挪，轻轻踏在韩文清腹部的意图也足够明显。

韩文清爬上床也如他所愿，急促的吻落在他颈边，衣物越被褪下时叶修赶忙伸手调暗了床头灯光

" 这几天还好吗？" 韩文清借昏暗的灯光，看着叶修眼里情欲弥漫，被问及时嗓音低哑带有些许无奈 " 不太好…"

" 不只邱非对吗？" 韩文清不会那么迟钝，叶修身上沾染的气息对他来说都带有敌意，尽管beta的气息并不明显。

叶修只是轻轻点了点头，至于是谁，他觉得韩文清不会想知道，但韩文清动作停顿着彷佛等着他交代 " 那时候…我没有办法 "

" 你可以不去… " 

" 我知道 " 叶修已经深刻的自省过了，他下次也绝不会再那么作，他不能一直任性，又期待韩文清纠缠着不放心 " 你只要不准我去，我会听的。 "

叶修不经意的授权对韩文清来说却是横飞来的一口锅 " 叶修，我不能控制你。 " 韩文清谨记当初答应过叶修两件事。

" 你不能想时刻摆脱我自立，又想我时刻解决你天涯海角的发情。 "

叶修听着指控，想示好的动作瞬间有些僵硬，韩文清把事情剖悉得十分清楚，他不知道为什么在这个当下韩文清要把帐算的特别明白。

叶修想过韩文清会因为心疼气他责怪他，气头过后会问他难不难受、有没有受伤，他作为一个omega所作所为被议论的多，直到韩文清这样一说他才终于感受到千夫所指，眼眶有些发红 " 你可以生气 "

"我没有生气。" 韩文清知道自己说的话可能有些严厉，他只是希望叶修认清一些事实 "那是你自己的选择。" 

叶修听了神情便的有些木然，这两天的突发状况叶修也觉得十分不堪和愧疚，他自知有责任，但那不是他的选择，发情不是他的选择，药物失效是意外，他也没有放任，也及时补救了。

笼罩在韩文清的身影下，叶修却觉得无可依靠 " 那我现在并没有发情… " 叶修避开韩文清看似要安抚他的手，他不是因为发情才要韩文清，一直以来，叶修都不想让发情来定夺自己的意愿，特别爱一个人他从不论周期，韩文清明明知道，却一再地用那些冠冕堂皇的尊重來不冷不热，让自己求而不得十分难堪。

两人争执让情欲瞬间冷却，韩文清起身替他理了理衣服，看起来是到此为止的意思 "不想那就不做了。"

" 你也不想是吧… " 

" 我还好，不勉强。" 

现在的韩文清要比他洒脱，叶修转过身，他选择过自由，后来他选择韩文清。那时候他还很自负，完成标记的当晚，韩文清答应他两件事， 第一件事，是不生孩子，第二件事，是韩文清不能用alpha的优势控制他，所以理論上韓文清不能主動誘發他。生孩子的事他已经反悔了，怀上变成了意料之中，纵然有背后嘲他，但见韩文清也乐于成全，叶修便心宽的很。

现在第二件事他又要反悔，他希望韩文清对他有情到浓时、想当初他们刚走到一起那样，多的是發情以外的情不自禁，他还希望韩文清管顾他过问他在意他。

所以是他变了，韩文清才渐渐看不上他那表里不一的自尊，才会懒于应付。

叶修侧躺着缩了缩身子，始终面无表情，许久他觉得韩文清可能不会再跟他多说甚么，才垂眼将半边脸埋进了枕头里，不觉一会儿都是咸湿的泪水。


End file.
